


Bucky Bear

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: But then he found a teddy bear on his bed and didn‘t knew what to do. It was a nice plushie and it looked a bit like Bucky in his uniform when he went out with the other people to save the world from bad monsters. It even had a little mask and a silver plushie arm!





	Bucky Bear

„What do you mean with _‘I accidentally deaged him‘_, Stark?“

Clint pushed himself as far into the corner as possible. The black man was angry, and angry was never good. He was even loud enough that Clint could hear him without problems! And he had always problems because his ears were broken. At least Barney had said that.

Where _was_ Barney?

„Exactly what I said. Listen, it‘s not my fault that whatever went wrong went wrong when Barton ran through it – well, except that Barton ran through an experiment, but besides that?“

The other man was smaller, but Clint knew that it meant nothing. Small men were also dangerous. And he did something wrong because otherwise the men wouldn‘t scream at each other, wouldn‘t they? If he could just remember what it was so he could prevent from getting punished the next time!

„Guys. He‘s afraid. Shut up.“, he heard someone say, just barely and only because the voice came from his right side, which was better than the left one. The voice was softer, but Clint didn‘t knew if it had belonged to the woman now kneeling down in front of him. She was beautiful. Red hair and a face with lots of freckles!

„Hello little guy. I‘m Pepper. And you?“

He shook his head and looked down on his knees again. He wasn‘t allowed to talk to strangers, even if they were named like veggies. Probably. Better to be safe than to be sorry.

„Do you want a blanket? You must be cold.“, the woman asked and he kind of wanted to say yes, because he was naked and didn‘t knew why and it was really cold here. But when you were naked, it was better to stay naked because then someone wanted you that way. His foster mommy taught him that and his foster mommy was smart. She always knew when he had to do something, she had everything in hear head and she knew so many names from the people that visited them. Barney just called them mean words.

„Maybe you want to talk to a man?“, the woman asks now and maybe, just maybe he gave a tiny nod. The woman called someone and then there was a huge man with brown hair and a metal arm! 

„Hey Clint. I‘m Bucky.“, the man said, something strange in his eyes, but still a slight smile on his face.

*~*~*

Bucky, Clint learned, was nice but looked really mean. Bucky didn‘t knew where Barney was, either, but until they found him, Bucky had said that Clint could stay with him. And he got him even things for his ears and now he could hear _everything!_ And even when he didn‘t want to wear them, Bucky taught him to talk in sign language!

The short man and the black man were still scary and people talked about making him right, and getting him back and Clint was confused, because he was already there, wasn‘t he?

He still refused to talk to the people. Because when he started to talk they would know that Clint was dumb and that he couldn‘t talk as good as Barney and then they would punish him and Clint didn‘t want to be punished. As long as the people didn‘t knew he was dumb they were nice to him. They even gave him food more than once each day! And sometimes, sometimes Buckys friend even made pancakes! And the Pepper-Lady went away with another beautiful lady with even redder hair and they brought him clothes. So many clothes and he had to try them on to see if they would fit! And everything was new!

No, he wouldn‘t start talking. If he started, then the people would take away all the nice things sooner than when they would realize that Clint was clumsy and couldn‘t do anything right.

But then he found a teddy bear on his bed and didn‘t knew what to do. It was a nice plushie and it looked a bit like Bucky in his uniform when he went out with the other people to save the world from bad monsters. It even had a little mask and a silver plushie arm!

Carefully, Clint looked around to see if anyone saw him. Maybe it was a test? He never had his own plushie. But no one was there except him and the Bucky Bear so he took it up and squished it against his chest and face. It was nice and it smelled, a bit like his new clothes smelled, a mix out of new and laundry ingredient.

Maybe, if he was smart, he could keep it hidden from the others and then he could keep it? He could cuddle it at night when the dreams got really bad. Then he wouldn‘t have to bother human Bucky! But he still had so see if it was a test.

Carefully, Clint hid the Bucky Bear in one of his new shirts under the bed.

*~*~*

„Did… Did you get me plushie, Mister Bucky?“, Clint asked during dinner, only looking at his plate, afraid that Bucky said yes and that Clint should give it back because he passed the test. Afraid that Bucky now heard how stupid Clint was because he couldn‘t talk right and would punish him or take away something different from him. Maybe he should‘ve asked after eating? But then he would have puked it out when the punishment came and that would be sad. Never waste food, his mommy had told him.

„Uhm. No, kiddo. I can get you one, if you like?“, Bucky said, but Clint hastily shook his head. He had a Bucky Bear and asking for something was greedy anyway. He was even allowed to eat his dinner and Bucky never said something about a punishment!

*~*~*

He managed to hide Bucky Bear for almost one month when he came back into his room from tutoring (because the Pepper-Lady said it‘s important to learn things and she didn‘t even made fun of him when he told her that he couldn‘t read!) when Bucky Bear just sat on his freshly made bed.

Which meant _someone found out._

Someone found out that Clint had hid the bear and now they would be angry and they would take it away and Clint would have to sleep alone again at night and they would punish him and maybe even send him away to the orphanage again and then Barney would never find him because he had learned he wasn‘t in Iowa anymore but in New York. And it was all his fault!

„Hey, kiddo. Tony wants to see you.“, he heard Bucky say and then the door opened and Clint just dashed off in a corner. Corners were safe. No one could come up behind him.

„Please, not send me away, please. I am good, promised, just wanted to have him.“, Clint whimpered and tried to protect his head just like Barney taught him after his Daddy hit too hard and then everything sounded fuzzy.

„Kiddo? Why should… what‘s this about?“

Oh. A test. He couldn‘t do tests, he was dumb and he would fail it and then he would definitively get send away. And also, Mister Tony wanted to see him and he was always impatient and Bucky had said that Mister Tony owned everything so maybe he would get send away either way.

„Hu. Who‘s this little guy?“, Bucky asked and Clint risked looking up and then looked down again because Bucky now had Bucky Bear and he will be even more angry because there‘s a bear of him and Clint didn‘t told him about it.

„Please, you have it, just keep me. I be good, I do what you want, just keep me.“

„Na, it‘s yours. Where did you got it?“

Clint was shaking. He didn‘t have an answer that sounded honest because nothing just suddenly appears out of nowhere but he didn‘t knew he really didn‘t!

„Friend Bucky? Where are you? Stark asks for your and small Barton’s presence! Oh, there you are. Why are you taking so long?“

„Seriously, Thor?“

Clint whimpered and felt a few tears coming up but he could make them go away. Tears were for pussies and fags his Daddy had always said. And he wasn‘t either, Barney didn‘t allow it!

Suddenly, someone picked him up and pressed his face against his shoulder. It was cold and it smelled like Bucky and Clint really wanted to take a breath, really wanted to stay, but he wouldn‘t be allowed now, would he?

„Stark found a way to change what happened to Barton. Oh, he found the bear I brought him. I already wondered. He never had it with him. The children on Asgard are carrying their cuddling companions everywhere.“

Bucky sighed and Clint felt something sift on his cheek.

„Wanna take him with you, too?“

He shook his head. He needs to get used to the fact that he won‘t have it anymore, no matter how much he wanted it.

*~*~*

Clint pretended he didn‘t remember when he was actually forty-three again. Tony was disappointed, sure, but he could live with that. And he didn‘t even had to look at Nat to know that she didn‘t believe him. Bucky just looked relieved.

„So, that means I can let you sleep in my bed again without feeling really weird. That‘s good.“, Bucky said, pressing a light kiss to Clints lips.  
„Aw, I wasn‘t allowed to sleep with you?“, he complained, hoped it sounded genuine. Bucky had allowed it, a few times. But he had been very stiff when Clint had asked and then Clint had found the teddy bear…

The teddy bear that still laid on the bed where Bucky had left it. Clint sighed and looked around. As a kid, he would‘ve killed for a room like this. For a teddy bear, and wasn‘t that fucked up?

„You lied to Stark, didn‘t you?“

Clints head shot up to find Bucky standing in the door. Clint nodded and turned around again.

„Let me pretend that they won‘t treat me differently for the next few months because they found out what a shitty childhood I had, would you?“, Clint asked defensively. Then Bucky hugged him from behind.

„Sorry that I freaked you out. It‘s just… I never had a teddy bear, you know? Always wanted one, but it was too expensive when we were on the road and just something that could be taken away when you were in an orphanage.“, Clint whispered, looking at the bear, still lying on the bed.

God, he could scream when he just thought about it because then he always had to think of the kids that still didn‘t had a fucking teddy bear. He could donate it, could donate everything Pepper had bought him, but he just _knew_ that it wouldn‘t be enough to really make a difference for even one of them and…

„Ever thought about it? Getting a kid, showing them that life is not always cruel?“, Bucky asked and Clint… kind of froze.

Of course he had. He loved kids. 

„Maybe.“

Bucky hummed behind him.

„You?“

„Maybe. A small one, not old enough to completely fucked over by everyone. Would fit right in. And we already have everything that‘s needed.“

Clint looked at the teddy bear again and found himself nodding. Yeah. They had everything. And it would be a shame when no one could be protected by Bucky Bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo - I3; Bucky Bear
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
